Ein Tag wie jeder andere
by Helios 12
Summary: Tja, eben ein Tag wie jeder andere; oder doch nicht? Guckt mal rein und reviewd bitte! (Vorerst beendet)
1. Das Recht auf Freiheit

             Ein Tag wie jeder andere 

****

****Eine Ranma-Fanfiction****

                                               Von Helios ½

                                          Kapitel 1: Das Recht auf Freiheit 

Disclamer: Die Charas gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. 

**Also nix anklagen, hier!**

_Übrigens: ich bin Anfänger. So gut wie Mark Soul(mein großes Vorbild) bin ich nicht. Ihr könnt euch ja trotzdem mal die Geschichte durchlesen, ist gut für die Lachmuskeln _**;-)__**

Ich widme diese Geschichte... Rumiko nicht, soviel ist klar... Genau! Ich widme sie Mark Soul! Ganz toller Schreiber!

„Bleib hier, Perversling!" Mit diesen schrillen Worten, ausgestoßen von Akane Tendô, war ein gewisser Happosai gemeint, der mit einer kleinen No-Maske getarnt und einem Haufen BHs bestückt war. „Wen meinst du, Akane? Etwa mich, Ranma, dein hässlicher Verlobter, der meint, dass du mit Happosai, dem Meister der Material Arts und dem schönsten Mann unter der Sonne, glücklicher wärst?" ~Haha, was bin ich schlau! Jetzt denkt sie, dass ich Ranma bin! ~  Nachdem Happosai mit seinem mickrigen Hirn diesen Gedanken zuende geführt hat, merkte er, dass er in der Luft hing. Sein Kopf wurde von einer Hand festgehalten, die keinem anderen gehörte als Ranma Saotome selbst.

 Ein Knurren lies Happo erschaudern: „Wer ist hier hässlich?" Die No-Maske zersplitterte, als der Kopf des Insassen auf Tennisballgröße zusammengepresst wurde. Ein leises „Au..." später warf Ranma Akane ihre BHs zu. „Ich würde besser auf die Dinger acht geben." „Mach ich, Ranma. Und Danke, obwohl ich wahrscheinlich auch selbst geschafft hätte!" Mit diesen Worten ging Akane wieder zu ihrem Zimmer.

 „Ähem, Akane... Es wäre doch nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn die Teile weg gewesen wären, oder? Ich meine..." „Was meinst du?"

 „Naja, Im Geschäft gegenüber gibt es Babyklamotten total günstig..." Blitzschnell hämmerte Akane Ranma ungespitzt in den Boden mit ihrem Mallet of Doom. „Ranma, du Idiot!" Heulend lief Akane in ihr Zimmer und warf sich auf ihr Bett. ~Wieso tut er mir immer sowas an ? Wieso beleidigt er mich immer? Wieso hasst er mich? Wieso nur?~ 

Akane schluchzte steinerweichend, und zwar so laut, dass Ranma davon wach wurde. ~Mein Gott, wieso heult sie denn wieder rum? Ich hab doch nur ein Scherz gemacht...~ Ranma ging hoch zu Akanes Zimmer und klopfte leise an. Akane verstummte. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!" „Akane, ich bin´s! Ranma! Darf ich rein?" „Nein! Bleib draussen! Geh weg! Lass mich in Ruhe, du...du..._du Idiot!!!_"

  Ranma seufzte schwer. Diesmal hatte er es wohl wirklich übertrieben. Langsam ging er weg, noch langsam genug, um Akanes Weinen noch zu hören. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit.

„Seufz... Ich frag mal Pop, wie man solche Situationen überwindet..." Ranma sprang aus dem Fenster, hüpfte durch die offene Tür und zerrte den dicken Panda ins Bad. [Hey, was soll denn das?], stand nur auf dem Schild, als Genma unter heißes Wasser gesetzt wurde. „Pop, ich brauche deinen Rat." „Trainier lieber weiter!" „Hmpf! Es geht aber um Akane! Ich hab..." „Soll das heißen... DASS AKANE SCHWANGER IST?" Den letzten Satz brüllte Genma aus voller Lunge, sodass selbst die Leute auf der Strasse das mitbekamen.

 „Pop! Bist du des Wahnsinns, so etwas durch die Gegend zu brüllen? Ich hab doch nur einen Streit mit ihr! Hilfst du mir oder nicht?"  „Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich? Was hab ich getan, um mit diesem Halbsohn mit einer kilometerlangen Leitung bestraft zu werden?" Daraufhin gab es einen gewaltigen Kinnhaken seitens Ranma. Der Getroffene schlug sofort zurück, rammte seine Faust jedoch am Ziel vorbei. „Was muss ich tun, Pop, damit ich einen Rat von dir bekomme? Es ist doch schließlich für meine Gelie- äh, ich meine Verlobte!" „Ich will einen Kampf!"

 Und so prügelten sie sich stundenlang, jeder Schlag, jeder Tritt sas und traf sein Ziel. Sie flogen kurz und quer durch die Bude, bis sie schließlich im Garten kämpften. Und genau unter Akanes Zimmer gelang Ranma ein absoluter Volltreffer. Genma donnerte gegen das Haus, wo Akane sich dann beruhigte. Langsam schob sie ihr Fenster auf, wo Ranma seinen Vater am Kragen packte. „Sag schon, wie kann ich mich wieder mit Akane versöhnen?" „*Hust...Hust* Ich würde sagen... mach ihr ´nen Antrag!"

Auf diese Worte folgte ein Schlag in die Magengegend. „Sag was Vernünftiges! Du willst nicht, dass wir uns streiten und ich auch nicht. Eine Trennung wäre noch schlimmer, und die stell ich dir in die Zukunft, wenn du mir nicht hilfst! Also?" „Ach Ranma, wieso denn kein Antrag?" Ranma hob drohend die Hand. Sofort ergänzte der Veränstigte: „Mach ihr ein Geschenk! Ein Armband oder eine Halskette oder einen Ring..."

 Ranma lies den alten Sack fallen. Er stürmte in sein Zimmer, klaubte alles Geld zusammen, was er hatte, und düste los. Er rannte in ein Schmuckgeschäft, und japste, völlig aus der Puste: „Ich brauche ein schönes Geschenk für meine Verlobte! Eine Art Versöhnungsgeschenke, sie verstehen..." 

Die Augen des Verkäufers weiteten sich, als er das Geld sah. „Geld spielt keine Rolle? Na gut, dann schau´n wir mal... Ah, hier! Eine Halskette mit passendem Ring. Mit Diamanten besetzt, hochkarätiges Silber, deshalb nicht ganz billig..." Er zählte Ranmas Geld zweimal durch, und teilte es am Ende in drei Teile: Die großen Scheine, die kleinen Scheine und das Kleingeld. Die großen Scheine nahm er alle, von den kleinen nur die Hälfte, den Rest schob er zurück. „Ich mache dir einen Sonderpreis, weil es für deine Verlobte ist. Den Rest kannst du behalten." Er schnappte sich das restliche Geld und das große Geschenk. Der Verkäufer hatte es sauber eingepackt.  Ranma bedankte sich schnell und zischte los. Schnell kaufte er noch einen Strauss Rosen, bevor es Richtung Heimat ging. 

Inzwischen hatte Akane über das nachgedacht, was sie gehört hat. ~Er will nicht, das wir uns streiten? Eine Trennung wäre noch schlimmer? Und er sieht mich als seine...Verlobte?~  Ein Schauer lief über Akanes Rücken. Was wollte er vor Verlobte sagen? Sie seufzte kurz, als sie einsah, dass er nichts gesagt hatte. Die beste Lösung. Für sie beide.

Langsam schlich Ranma durch die Flure des Tendô-Hauses, um ja nicht entdekt zu werden. Diesen Eklar wollte er umgehen. Dann stand er da, vor Akanes Tür, und wusste nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte. Einfach reingehen? Zu unhöflich. Erst klopfen? Dann würde er abgewiesen werden. Also das Mittelding: Anklopfen und rein! 

Und schon hämmerte er gegen die Tür, etwas lauter als er es beabsichtigt hat, und ging, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rein. „Ranma, du-" „Nein, warte! D-das ist f-für d-d-dich..." ~Verdammt, wieso stottere ich so?~ Langsam streckte Ranma seiner Verlobten das Geschenk hin. Plötzlich lief Ranma rot an. Dann hob er auch die Rosen. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Akane die Farbe der Rosen ebenfalls angenommen. 

Und jetzt für jeden, der noch nie etwas mit Botanik ^.^ zu tun hatte: Eine rote Rose symbolisiert das Gefühl Freundschaft, ein ganzer Strauss jedoch die Liebe...

Mit Schneckengeschwindigkeit nahm Akane das Geschenk, stoppte jedoch bei den Rosen. Geistesgegenwärtig flüsterte Ranma: „Keine Angst, die haben keine Stacheln." Ein verlegenes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als Akane die Rosen nahm. Einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als ob Akane nachdenken würde. 

Dann gab sie Ranma einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Rot wie überreife Tomaten standen sie nun voreinander. Ewigkeiten schienen an den beiden Verlobten vorbeizurasen, als Ranma eine Vase von Akanes Schrank holte. „Ich... ähm, ich... ich hol mal schnell Wasser, ja?" Akane nickte nur. Sie war geschockt. ~Erst ein Geschenk, dann diese wunderschönen Rosen, ich hab ihn geküsst und jetzt kümmert er sich noch um meine Rosen... Er ist so wunderbar!~ Dann fiel ihr das Geschenk wieder ein. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, packte es langsam und behutsam aus und nahm die Halskette aus dem Packet. Sie war entsetzt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete sie das Schmuckstück, welches wie die Sonne glänzte. Sie legte es an. In diesem Moment kam Ranma zurück. 

Die Vase sprang in tausend Stücke, als sie auf den Boden ankam. Akane erschrak sich sehr, denn... ja, wieso eigentlich? Wegen der kaputten Vase oder wegen Ranmas erstaunetem Gesicht?

„Was hast du denn, Ranma?" Ranma klappte den Mund auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch es gelang nicht. Er bekam nur ein trockenes „Wow..." heraus, was ihn sogleich erröten lies. „Du siehst damit wunderschön aus, Akane...", sprach er beim zweiten Versuch „irgendwie erinnerst du mich an einen Engel." Als Ranma realisiert hatte, was er da gesagt hatte, guckte er verlegen auf seine Füße, schweißgebadet und knallrot. Akane wurde auch rot, aber nicht so sehr wie ihr Verlobter. 

„Ähm...Danke, Ranma! Das war... sehr lieb von dir..." Ranma erhob sein Haupt wieder, guckte Akane in die Augen und sagte: „Ist dann... haben wir uns denn jetzt versöhnt?" Akane fing lauthals an zu lachen. „Aber Ranma, ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?"  „Tja, da könntest du recht haben..." Die beiden lächelten sich an, bis Ranmas Blick über die Hand Akane´s fiel. „ Öh... Komm mal mit, ich wollte dir noch was schenken..." Ranma stapfte zu dem geöffneten Geschenk, und nahm eine kleine Samtschachtel aus dem Papiergewühl. Er kniete sich vor ihr hin, öffnete langsam die Schachtel und sagte dazu: „Akane, was denkst du, was für ein Gesicht du gerade machst?" „Äh, wie bitte?" „Ne, ich hatte nur das Gefühl, als ob du glauben würdest, ich würde um deine Hand anhalten..." „Du spinnst ja! So was wäre vollkommen unmöglich!" „Wieso? Was meinst du damit?" „Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass du ängstlich bist, Ranma, aber das... das wäre ein paar Nummern zu groß für dich! Das würdest du niemals schaffen, geschweige denn, den Ring zu halten! Er müsste schon eine Menge Millionen Karat wert sein, damit die Frau mit dir auf das Bündnis eingeht..." „ Aha. Ich bin also feige, schwach und abstoßend?" „So kann man es nennen, wenn du willst!" Ranma hatte genug. Er machte die Schachtel auf, schnappte sich Akanes Hand und sprach: „Akane Tendô. Willst du..." KRACH! Auf einmal stürzte Soun durch die Tür. Akane spürte, wie Blut in ihren Kopf schoss. Ranma dagegen verharrte in seiner Position, nur den Kopf drehte er, um dem Eindringling einen Todesblick zu versetzen. Als Soun reinkam, heulte er und murmelte durch seinen Schnurbart: „Mein kleines Mädchen wird heiraten! Mein kleines Mädchen..." Doch dann registrierte er Ranmas Blick, was ihn zur Salzsäule erstarren lies. Ranma verschwand, Mr. Tendô flog durch die Luft, Akane war entsetzt, Ranma tauchte wieder auf und Akane gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

 „Wofür war denn die?" Er rieb sich seine Wange. „ Dafür, dass du meinen Vater geschlagen hast! Du Idiot! Ich hasse dich!!" Mit einem Ausbruch von Zorn und Wut schleuderte Akane den Ring aus dem Fenster, mitsamt Ranma und der Kette. „Ich hasse dich, Ranma! Und ich hätte abgelehnt! Ich hätte Nein gesagt! NIEMALS!" 

Ranma landete mit schrecklichen Schmerzen. Er kam zwar auf weichem Gras auf, aber das, was ihn schmerzte, waren die Worte. Immer wieder hörte er die Worte, die sich wie Messer in sein Herz bohrten. ~...ich...ich werde gehen...~ war sein einziger Gedanke, denn jetzt war er sicher: Nichts, rein gar nichts empfindet Akane für ihn. Er schlurfte langsam, mit gesengtem Blick, der Halskette und dem Ring in der Hand, in das Gästezimmer. Dort packte er seine Sachen, noch ohne Ziel, noch ohne einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, wo es hingehen sollte... „Das werden wir schon sehen..."  

Der Rucksack auf dem Rücken, die Karte in der Hand, so sprang er durch das geöffnete Fenster nach draußen. Er rannte so schnell, wie er konnte davon, damit ihn niemand aufhalten konnte. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ranma es sich auf einer Parkbank bequem gemacht. Sein Magen knurrte schrecklich laut, als ob er noch nie etwas gegessen hatte. Naja, in Zukunft würde er auch wenig essen, denn er hatte sein Geld und Proviant vergessen. Vor Hunger stöhnend und sich den Bauch reibend gammelte er da nun für ein paar Stunden hin. Er schloss seine Augen, und als er sie wieder aufschlug, sah er Ukyo vor seiner Nase.

 „Ranma! Du siehst so traurig aus. Was i-" Und schon fand sie sich in einer tiefen Umarmung wieder. Ihr lief eine Träne die Wange runter, so glücklich war sie. Endlich zeigte Ranma seine wahren Gefühle für sie...

„RANMA!" „Wo bist du, Junge?" „Ranma!" [Ranma, komm raus! Kannst du mich denn nicht hören?]   Inzwischen ist den Bewohnern des Tendoanwesens aufgefallen, dass die Hauptrolle weg war. Überall suchten sie nach ihm, nur Akane nicht. Sie schmollte in ihrem Zimmer rum. ~Ist doch egal, wenn er weg ist! Überhaupt war es doch eine idiotische Idee, das mit dem Heiraten und dieser noch idiotischeren Vereinigung der Kampfschulen! Soll er ruhig wegbleiben, dieser Idiot! Ich geh jetzt spazieren, mir doch egal, was die anderen dazu sagen! Hmpf!~ 

Wütend stampfte sie nach unten, durch das Wohnzimmer, über den Rücken von Panda Saotome, nur mit einem Ziel: Raus hier!( Ich bin eine Akane, holt mich hier raus!) Aus dem Haus raus, lenkte sie ihre Schritte gen Innenstadt...

„Äh... Ranma, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber wir umarmen uns jetzt schon seit 10 Minuten, und ich muss noch Besorgungen machen..." „Oh, tut mir Leid... Darf ich mit dir kommen? Ich kann dir Tragen helfen oder so! Bitte, bitte!" Ranma setzte seine Geheimwaffe ein: Die Technik des traurigen Hundeblicks. Ukyo schmolz nur so dahin bei diesem Anblick, und willigte schließlich ein.

 Zusammen kauften sie(Oh mein Gott, wieviel ist das?): Butter, Shrimps, Backpulver, ein Feuerzeug, Gemüse, Obst, Milch, ein paar Boxershorts für Ranma, Marzipan, Schokolade, verschiedene Fleischsorten, Reis in Unmengen, Pilze, Klebeband, Schuhe, Schuhe, Sandalen für Ranma, Schuhe, Socken für beide, ein Holzstuhl, literweise Sake, Ranma wollte auch Schlangen-SakeJ, Magerine, Wurst, Ketchup, heiße Dessous für Ukyo(Nein, Ranma, die zieh ich jetzt nicht an!) und schließlich Vogelfutter. Die Dessous packte Ukyo in ihre Handtasche, den Rest musste Ranma schleppen. 

Als die Beiden bei _Ucchan´s_ ankamen, stellte Ranma den ganzen Kram erst mal mitten in den Laden. Während er den Schweiß von der Stirn rieb, kam Ukyo auf ihn zu. „Danke sehr, Ranma. Das war sehr nett von dir! Ich würde dich zwar gerne noch ein bisschen beanspruchen, aber du hast sicher noch was vor und-" „Aber nein! Ich helf dir gern!" „Na schön, aber ich wollte noch in den neuen Klamotten den Laden ausfegen."

 „Welche Klamotten? Oh! Oh, tja, ähm, öh..." „Was ist denn, Ranma?" „Ich... ich kann doch nicht so ein-einfach..äh..." Ukyo wollte ihn ein bisschen anstacheln. „Achso, du bist ja verlobt! Du musst Akane ja immer wie ein Schoßhund hinterherlaufen!" Der ging ins Schwarze! Nur leider war es die falsche Zielscheibe... 

Tränen bahnten sich den Weg durch Ranmas Gesicht. Er wollte sie wegwischen, aber es kamen immer mehr. Er drehte sich auf seiner eigenen Achse um, damit Ukyo ihn so nicht zu sehen brauchte. Es war ihm total peinlich.

 Schuldgefühle machten sich in Ukyo breit. „Ranma.. Komm her..." Sie öffnete ihre Arme, wie eine Mutter, die ihr weinendes Kind tröstete. Kurz darauf hielt sie Ranma in ihren Armen. Er weinte bitterlich, er war gar nicht mehr der Ranma, den sie kannte. Er war wie ein verletztes Tier. Nachdem sie ihn beruhigt hatte, entstand eine kleine Pause. Ranma klammerte sich immer noch an Ukyo, als ob sie der letzte sichere Platz wäre. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist, Ranma. Erzähl es mir!" Langsam fang Ranma an. Zuerst der Streit, dann das Geschenk und dann... schwieg Ranma. Er konnte sich doch nicht so entblößen. Ukyo staunte über Ranmas Geschichte. Sie hätte sich nie zu träumen gewagt, dass er so einfühlsam sein könnte. „Es befreit dich Ranma. Sprich dich aus." Schweigend erhob er seine rechte Hand. In dieser Hand hatte er den Ring. „Und dann fragte ich sie, ob sie mich heiraten wolle..." Jetzt begriff Ukyo. „Oh Ranma, das tut mir so leid..." Es war ausgesprochen. Ranma fühlte sich erleichtert. Es ging ihm viel besser, so gut, dass er fragte: „Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich wohl bei dir einziehen könne." 

Ohne ein direktes Ziel irrte Akane umher. Sie schaute sich keine Schuhe an, keine Schminke, keine Kleider. Nur die Paare, die vorbei gingen. 

Akane fragte sich, wie wohl diese Menschen ihre Probleme gelöst haben. Seit dem Streit dachte sie ausschließlich daran, wie schrecklich es wohl wäre, wenn Ranma und sie geheiratet hätten. ~Wir hätten nur gestritten, so wie sonst auch. Und dieser Perverse würde sich nur nach dem Einen sehnen. Er ist ein Schwein, ein Perverser, ein Idiot! Ranma, du Idiot!...wieso hast du mich verlassen?~ 

Allein und verloren stand sie mitten in dieser Menschenmasse, so viele Leute, und so wenig Liebe. Niemand verstand sie. ...Ranma vielleicht?

Aber der war andersweitig beschäftigt^.^ 

Fassungslos sah sie Ranma an. ~WAS hat er gesagt? Ich, das... das geht doch nicht! Was ist mit... Nein, es geht einfach nicht! | Du hast es dir so lange gewünscht, und vor ein paar Sekunden war es immer noch dein Wunsch. | Aber..aber... | Nichts ABER! Du liebst ihn doch, oder? Und das, was er gesagt hat, kommt einem Antrag gleich. | Du hast ja recht. Seufz...~ Erst torkelte sie noch ein bisschen, dann fing sie sich. „W-wenn du willst, dann ist mein Haus dein Haus. Es würde mich sogar sehr freuen, wenn du bei mir einziehen würdest. Leider nimmt das Restaurant den meisten Platz ein, und daher..." „Das macht nichts! Ich schlaf überall, hauptsache, ich darf bei dir wohnen. Ich danke dir so sehr, Ukyo!" Ranma drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Backe. Ukyo errötete auf der Stelle. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, um die Stelle zu befühlen, wo Ranmas Lippen aufgekommen waren. In ihrer Phantasie stellte sie sich ein Blumenmeer vor, dass nur erblüte, weil Ranma ihr ´nen Kuss gegeben hat.  

Schließlich zeigte sie ihm die Wohnung. Erst das Wohnzimmer, dann das Klo, die Speisekammer und schließlich... „Hier ist mein Schlafzimmer. Ach ja, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es bei mir etwas beengt ist, oder? Tja, und deshalb musst du entweder im Wohnzimmer schlafen, aber mir behagt das nicht, denn das sollte das Wohnzimmer bleiben. Oder du... du schläfst in meinem Schlafzimmer. Wie du siehst, ist das Bett schön groß, ich mach dir ein bisschen Platz. Und?" „Also, äh... ich will dir nicht dein Wohnzimmer nehmen, aber trete ich dir nicht zu nahe, wenn ich mit dir in einem Bett schlafe?" „Ganz und gar nicht! Ich bin immer froh, wenn etwas... Abwechslung in mein Leben kommt!" Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie so verschwörerisch, dass Ranma eine Gänsehaut bekam. 

Er richtete sich schnell ein. Umso langsamer jedoch verging der Tag. Ranma half Ukyo beim Einräumen der neuen Ware, polierte die Holztheke und das Mobiliar und dann (endlich) wurde der Laden eröffnet!

Akane ging nach Hause. Sie hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass sie nicht so einfach vor ihren Problemen weglaufen dürfe und die Anderen ihre Probleme nicht aufdrängen könne. Langsam ging sie ins Dojo. Sie blickte sich um. Niemand da. Weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Auch dort war niemand. In der Küche auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich suchen sie ihn im Garten. Aber da war auch niemand anzutreffen. Im oberen Stockwerk befand sich auch niemand. Schließlich legte Akane sich hin. 

Sie wußte natürlich nicht., dass ihre Familie und Herr Saotome zu Ranmas Freunden unterwegs waren. Darunter auch die Verlobten von ihm...

Ukyo freute sich. Nicht nur, dass Ranma bei ihr wohnte, nein, er half ihr sogar. Als Mädchen in knappen Dienstklamotten lockte er, äh... ich meine, sie viele Gäste an. Grade kam wieder eine Junggesellengruppe an, die Ranko freundlich begrüßte. „Willkommen bei Ucchan´s, dem besten Okonomiyaki-laden in ganz Tokyo. Die Tische sind zwar alle besetzt, aber an der Theke haben wir noch reichlich Platz." „Sehr freundlich. Sie sind freundlich, charmant, und *g* äußert gutaussehend. Haben sie heute Abend etwas vor?" „Sie sind mir aber einer! Sie Romeo, Sie. Aber ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, ich bin schon... in festen Händen." Und dann flüsterte Sie ihm noch etwas ins Ohr, was niemand sonst verstand. Beide grinsten sich an, da musste Ranko wieder ein paar Tellern Auslauf geben. 

Zwischendurch, während der anstrengenden Arbeit, tauschten die Betreiberinnen einige Worte. „Und, wie läuft´s?" „Ranma, du bist der, oder die Beste! Soviel Umsatz hatte ich noch nie!" „Das freut mich zu hören." „Ey, da kommen wieder ein paar Gäste. Könntest du.." „Bin schon unterw-" 

Die Tendos kamen zur Tür herein.           

           ~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~**Ende von Kapitel 1**~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Na, hat´s euch bisher gefallen? Ich hoffe es jedenfalls sehr, denn ich bin mir nicht so sicher, wie lang ein Kapitel sein muss. 80 Seiten sind mir zuviel, aber ich glaube, 6 sind auch noch in Ordnung.

Fragen? Kommentare? Gerichtliche Auseinandersetzungen? Schreibt an Mangamaster01@aol.com oder Mangamaster01@sms.at . Das Letzte bitte nur für rechtliche Fragen oder sonstiges, was ich nicht verstehe. .


	2. Akane und Ukyo

                   Ein Tag wie jeder andere 

****

****Eine Ranma-Fanfiction****

                                               Von Helios ⅛ 

Zwischendurch, während der anstrengenden Arbeit, tauschten die Betreiberinnen einige Worte. „Und, wie läuft´s?" „Ranma, du bist der, oder die Beste! Soviel Umsatz hatte ich noch nie!" „Das freut mich zu hören." „Ey, da kommen wieder ein paar Gäste. Könntest du.." „Bin schon unterw-" 

Die Tendos kamen zur Tür herein.           

                                           Kapitel 2: Akane und Ukyo 

Ranma (oder viel mehr Ranko) lies die Teller in ihren Händen fallen. Die Gäste des Restaurants hörten auf zu essen. Sie starrten auf die Kellnerin, dann auf die neuen Gäste. Sie alle waren in Bewegungslosigkeit sowie in Stillschweigen gehüllt. 

Ranko starrte auf die Tendos. Entsetzen breitete sich in ihr aus. Nach einigen rückwärtsgerichteten Schritten drehte sie sich um und lief nach oben. Rot vor Zorn schrie Ukyo: „RAUS!" Schnell verließ die Familie die Örtlichkeit, mit einem Murmeln auf den Lippen. „So was..." „Mein armer Junge..." Gute Güte..."

Kurz danach schloss Ukyo ihren Laden. Schnell lief sie zu Ranma, der im Wohnzimmer saß. „S-sind sie weg?" Ranma zitterte förmlich. „Ja, sie sind weg. So beruhig dich doch!"

„Da-das sagst du so leicht... Ich will nicht mehr zu diesen... Menschen!" „Ach Ranma, sie sind doch weg! Stell dich nicht so an! Bist du ein Mann oder was?" „Vorhin war ich aber eine Frau..." Ukyo grinste bei dieser Entschuldigung. ~Er ist doch manchesmal wirklich süß...~

„Wir suchen und suchen, und wo treibt er sich rum? Bei seiner Verlobten!" „Ruhe, Nabiki! Akane ist seine Verlobte!", antwortete Soun barsch. Auch Kasumi hatte einen Kommentar abzugeben: „Gute Güte! Ukyo war heute wirklich nicht sehr nett..." Akane saß im Wohnzimmer, als ihre Familie durch die Tür kam. „Wo wart ihr?" „Wir haben Ranma gesucht.", war die einstimmige Antwort. Nabiki fügte noch hinzu: „Mit Erfolg!"  „Hmpf! Wo war dieser Idiot denn?" „1000 ¥, bar auf die Hand." „Knirschend drückte Akane das Geld ab. „Dafür will ich aber eine Reportage vom Feinsten!"

„Ranma ist ja weg. Wir haben ihn in _Ucchan´s_ getroffen, als Mädchen, ziemlich freizügig und anscheinend als Kellnerin betriebend. Und auch ist sein Wohnsitz bei Ukyo. Anscheinend hat er auch-"

Akane hatte die Nase voll. Sie zog ihren Hammer raus und lief auf dem schnellsten Weg zu dem Okonomiyaki-Laden...

...wo Ranma und Ukyo grade kuschelten, da er ihr danken wollte. Sie lagen im Bett (nein, nicht das, was ihr denkt, ihr Perversen ^.^) und kuschelten sich aneinander. 

Taktgefühl kannte Ranma nicht, ebensowenig Zurückhaltung. „Mein Gott, Ranma! Sei doch nicht immer so stürmisch!" „(traurig) Wieso, gefällt es dir nicht?" Ukyo musste grinsen. „Natürlich mag ich es, aber..." „Aber was?" „Du bist mir zu stürmisch! Nimm deine Hand da weg!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Ranma, wo seine Hand steckte. Schlagartig sprang er von Ukyo weg, wobei er „Uaaahh! Tut mir Leid, ganz doll, wirklich!" rief. Sein Gesicht war verdammt rot. Es erinnerte Ukyo an einen besonderen Okonomiyaki. 

„Ach Ranma, stell dich doch nicht so an! Solange du es nicht absichtlich gemacht hast.." „WAS MACHST DU HIER, RANMA?" Mit diesem Geschrei kündigte Akane sich an, rot vor Zorn, mit ihrem _Mallet of Doom _in der Hand. Ranma erstarrte. „A-aka...ne..." Seine Augen weiteten sich. Wahrscheinlich wäre er am liebsten davongelaufen und hätte angefangen zu heulen, aber er war zu geschockt. 

Ihren Hammer schwingend, rannte Akane auf Ranma zu, der auf seine Knie gesunken war. Auf einmal wurde der Kopf vom Stiel getrennt, sodass Akanes Waffe nutzlos wurde. Ukyo hatte sich vor Ranma aufgebaut. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Jeder Nerv war von dem Gedanken erfüllt, Ranma zu beschützen. Er hatte ihrer Ansicht nach schon genug durchgemacht. 

„Was willst du", flüsterte Ukyo „Was willst du denn noch von ihm?" „Pff.. Du bist gut! Ich lass mich doch nicht hintergehen! Seine Affären stinken mir gewaltig! Er ist total hinterhältig! Wenn man nicht auf ihn aufpasst-" „Halt die Klappe, Akane! Du nimmst ihn mir nicht weg! Ich kämpfe um ihn!"

Sofort sprang Akane auf Ukyo zu, die blitzschnell zurückwich. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du" Ukyo ließ einen Spatula-Schauer auf Akane nieder. „mir Ranma wieder wegnimmst!" Akane wich aus und konterte mit einer Schlag-Combo. „Ach ja? Und was willst du dagegen tun?" Die Okonomiyaki-Bäckerin flog durch die Luft, Akane hatte ihr einen Fußfeger verpasst. Noch bevor sie aufkam, stieß Akane ihr den Ellbogen in den Magen. „Und jetzt, du Zicke, mach ich dich fertig! KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Ranmas hässliche Verlobte donnerte mit voller Kraft ihre Fäuste in Ucchans... Fußboden. Die Besitzerin des Ladens war zur Seite gerollt und hatte ihre Mega-Spatulla gezogen. „Ich hack dir den Kopf ab!" Sie ließ ihre Kampfaura erscheinen, genauso wie Akane. „Glaubst du, dass du das schaffst?"

Und wieder flogen Spatullas durch die Luft, die Akane abblockte. Anstatt es weiterregnen zu lassen, vollführte Ukyo einen Salto, zog Akane eins mit der Riesenspatulla über und trat ihr in den Hintern. Das Machoweib zischte laut auf, und drehte sich um. Doch dort war niemand. Wieder drehte sie sich um. Aberkeine Ukyo zu sehen. „Wo bist du? Hast du dich verdrückt?"

„Falsch geraten..." Die Stimme kam von oben, Akane zog ihren Blick auf die Decke, doch es war schon zu spät: Mit einer gewaltigen (und gewalttätigen) Kopfnuss beförderte Ukyo Kujonji Akane Tendo ins Reich der Träume. „Endlich..." Ucchan sank zu Boden

„Mir tut alles weh...au..." „Ukyo? Ukyo, du hast gewonnen!"  Ukyo erwachte langsam. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Ranma, der sorgenvoll neben ihr kniete. „Ach Ukyo..." Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Ranmas Gesicht. „Was ist mit dir, Ranma?" Schnell wischte er sich den Wassertropfen aus dem Gesicht. „N-nichts weiter... Hauptsache, du bist heil und gesund!" „So gesund fühl ich mich aber nicht... Autsch!" Auf Ranmas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck konterte Ukyo mit einem Lächeln. Auch der Angelächelte konnte sich nun kein Lächeln unterdrücken. So lächelten sie sich an, ohne Zeitgefühl, immer weiter...

„STIRB!!!" Mit einem Satz war Akane auf den Beinen, hatte ein Samuraischwert aus dem Nichts gezogen und sprang jetzt auf die am Boden liegende Ukyo. „KYYAAAA!!!"

„RANMAAAAA! HILFEEE!"  

**_-KRACH!!!!!!-  _**

Blanker Stahl donnerte auf menschliches Fleisch...

Purer Hass donnerte auf warme Liebe...

Splitter flogen durch die Luft, rotgefärbt durch das Blut, das langsam aus der Wunde floss.

Ukyo schrie auf. „NEIN! RANMAAAAAA!!!!!"

Ranma stand immer noch da, schützend zwischen Akane und Ukyo, den Rest des Schwertes immer noch in der Brust. „RANMA! OH NEIN, RANMA!" Ukyos Rufe wurden von dem Hämmern seines Herzens in den Ohren übertönt. Es kämpfte gegen den Tod, obwohl es durchbohrt worden ist. Ein Stich, mitten durch das Herz... Unumstößlich war nun das Todesurteil, vollstreckt durch den Hass einer anderen Person, vollstreckt durch seine einstige Liebe, vollstreckt von seiner Akane...

Ranma fiel um. Er war nicht tod, er wollte nicht sterben, _jetzt_ noch nicht...

„Akane... komm her..." Mit diesen Worten befahl Ranma seine Mörderin her, obwohl seine Stimme zitterte, schwach war. „Ranma, das hab ich nicht gewollt, ich-"

„Akane... wieso? Ich habe dich geliebt, aus tiefsten Herzen, und du durchbohrst es... Erst mit deinen Worten, und jetzt..."

„Ich wollte es nicht... Geh nicht..." „Ukyo.." Aus dem Zittern war nun noch ein Flüstern geworden. „Ukyo..." „Ich bin bei dir, Ranma!" Tränen flossen ungehemmt aus ihrem Gesicht. „Du hättest mich geheiratet, oder?"

„Ja, Ranma..."

Ranma griff mit seiner letzten Kraft in seine Tasche. „Akane, ich will, dass du dies hier bekommst...." Er gab ihr die Kette, mit der sie doch so wunderschön aussah...

„Und Ukyo, du bekommst den Ring... Mit dem ich um deine Hand angehalten hätte..." Rote Tränen flossen durch Ranmas Gesicht.

Er schloss seine Augen, sprach noch: „Ich liebe euch beide..." und starb.

Regungslos.

Er erstarrte zur Insel. Im Meer des Lebens. Nicht mehr bewegend. Eines Tages vergessen, überspült...

Doch bis dahin wäre das ganze Meer erstarrt, denn

_                                            Ranma Saotome vergisst diese Welt niemals._

Ende

Ich bin ein Schwein. Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich bin nicht würdig, eine Fanfiction zu schreiben über Ranma Saotome. Was hab ich nur getan?

Diese Geschichte kann nun zuende sein, wenn ihr wollt. Ranma seinen Frieden geben. Oder ihr gebt mir die Chance, weiterzumachen. Ihn auferstehen zu lassen. 

Ihm Unsterblichkeit zu schenken. Die er schon hat. In unseren Herzen. Nie vergessen. Reviewt bitte. Lasst das Chaos wieder frei. Lasst Ranma wieder auf Nerima und dessen Menschen los.

Bitte..


End file.
